


Don’t Use My Shampoo!

by SummerStormFlower



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Josh is a little shit but Neku loves him for reasons unknown, Josh knows how to get himself out of trouble, M/M, Neku and Joshua are living together, Neku is so far gone for him, They Argue Like An Old Married Couple, both of them are kind of dumb, they fight about shampoo, they’re happily in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 14:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19907506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerStormFlower/pseuds/SummerStormFlower
Summary: Joshua steals the last of Neku’s shampoo, and Neku gets mad at him. Luckily, Josh has his boyfriend wrapped around his little finger.At least he think he does.





	Don’t Use My Shampoo!

Neku should’ve known something was up the minute he woke up and found Joshua drinking coffee in the kitchen. (Well, six scoops of ice cream, caramel syrup, and whipped topping with the coffee at the bottom. Neku didn’t know how he could drink that stuff).

He should’ve known Joshua had done something from the moment he smiled at him and said good morning. He should’ve known from the mischievous glint in Josh’s eyes, and his alert posture, and his tone of voice. They’d known each other for years! He should’ve known better.

Neku still can’t understand how he missed all of it. 

“Josh!” he shouts loudly, angrily storming out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. Good thing he hadn’t gotten in the shower yet.

“Yes, darling?” Joshua asks from the living room, trying not to giggle.

Neku goes to stand in front of the couch, hovering over Joshua menacingly. 

“Ooh,” says Joshua, not the least bit terrified, “Nice view.” His eyes rake over Neku’s body, lingering on his towel.

“You used my shampoo,” Neku says, eyebrows narrowing.

“Where’s your proof? And even if I did use it, what does it matter?”

Neku wants to slap that shit-eating smirk off of Josh’s face.

“The bottle was empty. And it matters because you just bought a new shampoo for yourself yesterday.”

“Are you sure you didn’t use the last of it and just forgot, darling?”

Neku growls and climbs on top of Joshua, trapping his hips with his knees and pinning his wrists above him when squirms. Gentler, Neku buries his nose in Joshua’s hair, inhaling the scent of Old Spice along with the lemony conditioner Josh uses.

“You smell like me,” Neku says softly. He tries to stay angry, but Joshua is giving him that look he always gets whenever Neku kisses his cheek, or buys him something nice , or tells him he loves him.

“Maybe I wanted to smell like you,” Joshua says. He smirks then, but the sweet look is still in his eyes. “Is that such a bad thing?” he asks in that seductive tone he knows Neku loves.

Neku knows what he’s doing. Josh does this all the time. And he knows Neku knows how this is gonna ends.

And Neku knows he knows.

Neku inhales Joshua’s scent again, releasing his wrists to run his fingers through Joshua’s blond locks.

“I guess not,” he says begrudgingly, trying not to melt when Josh circles his arms around his neck. Josh’s touch feels like an angel’s touch; fingertips light and feathery, palms warm and safe. It was his touch that’d gotten him out of trouble many times before.

It’s irritating, but it feels so good.

“You’re still gonna have to make it up to me,” Neku says.

Joshua tugs him down for a kiss, sweet yet teasing. He runs his tongue along Neku’s lips and teeth, but pulls away before Neku can deepen the kiss. He pecks Neku on the nose, running his hands down Neku’s bare back.

“I think I can do that,” he breathes in Neku’s ear.

Neku tries to suppress his shiver, but fails miserably and Josh grins up at him. He rolls his eyes, but grins back, and pulls him back in for another kiss.

Josh may be an arrogant, pompous-ass jerk with a sweet tooth as huge as his ego, but he’s Neku’s little bastard.  
_______________

The next day, Joshua woke up to make his coffee the way he liked it and found none of his sweets. Not a single one of them. Zip. Zilch. Nada.

He rummages around the kitchen for half an hour, getting more and more frustrated until he’s pouting and ready to turn the house upside down.

“Neku!” 

Meanwhile, Neku lays in their bed and snickers.

Joshua always got himself out of hot water, but Neku had his ways of extracting revenge.

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing for The World Ends With You. Hope I didn’t mess anything up. Feel free to share your opinion of it.


End file.
